Lorsque la pluie fait taire le passé
by NiponNatsu
Summary: Un an a passé depuis le retour de Sasuke à Konoha.Depuis,une paix réjouissante s'est installée.Entre la protection d'une jeune femme inconnue,les histoires d'amour par ci,par là et les fêtes,Konoha est bien Couples: NaruSaku,ShikaTema...Résumé pourri - -"
1. Chapitre 1: Galère à Konoha

**Note de NiponNatsu: **_C'est ma première fic alors,ne soyez pas trop dur s'il-vous-plaît!Bon,je vous préviens,je suis une fan inconsidéré du couple NaruSaku alors si vous n'aimez pas...Et bien ne vous inquiétez pas,je l'ai ferai pas se faire des papouilles tous les trois mots!_

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto et tous ses compatriotes ne m'appartiennent absolument pas (Dommage...) Sauf quelques personnages présents dans cette fic (Ma première,j'dois le rappeller ?)._

**Résumé: **_Un an a passé depuis le retour de Sasuke à Konoha.Depuis,une paix réjouissante s'est installée.Entre la protection d'une jeune femme inconnue,les histoires d'amour par ci,par là et les fêtes,Konoha est bien active.Couples: NaruSaku,ShikaTema,InoChouji,Hina/?,Neji/? et autres.Voilà,résumé pourri,j'suis nulle pour ce genre de truc!_

_--_

**Chapitre 1: **_**Galère à Konoha**_

Les rayons du soleil,qui avaient eu peine à transpercer le voile de ses rideaux,s'intensifiaient à présent et illuminaient d'une lumière dorée toute la chambre.Il grogna pendant un long moment et pesta intérieurement contre ce réveil trop "brusque".Il allait se laisser replonger dans le sommeil quand une pensée refit surface.L'Hokage lui avait demandé de se présenter dans ce bureau la journée même.Il sauta donc directement du lit et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.Il s'arrêta devant la glace et ce qu'il vit le fit sourire.

Une silhouette frêle arborant un regard voulant dire: « Pourquoi j'me suis levé c'matin ? »,comme à son habitude.Ses cheveux en bataille étaient regroupés en une queue de cheval qu'il gardait constamant.Il était vêtu d'une tenue de nuit comportant un t-shirt blanc déchiré par endroit et un pantalon trop grand délavé.Il se dirigea vers la cuisine sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait.Du réfrigérateur,il sortit un contenant de lait et le déposa sur la table.À quoi bon?On avait aparemment oublié de faire les courses.Il sortit donc le ventre creux,d'un pas qui restait nonchalant.

Il déambula dans les rues de Konoha avec pour intention de trouver une boutique où il pourrait se rassasier avant son entretien.Lorsqu'il arriva devant un restaurant qui l'alléchait particulièrement,il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et entra.Il mangea à sa faim tous les plats qui l'inspiraient.Pourtant,lorsqu'il eu finit de se remplir l'estomac,la note arriva et il dut se rendre compte de son erreur.Il avait mangé sans même prendre la peine de vérifier s'il possédait quelques pièces.Le jeune shinobi retourna alors ses poches et put constater qu'il n'avait pas d'argent sur lui.La serveuse se mit à le regarder avec insistance tandis qu'il restait mal à l'aise devant cette situation complexe.Il devait réfléchir à un plan qui ne l'obligerait pas à sortir par magie quelques billets.Mais il n'en eut pas besoin.

Une tignasse blonde coiffée d'une queue de cheval déboula comme une tempête à sa table.Sa jeune coéquipière lui lança sur un ton jovial:

**- Hey,Shikamaru! Wouhou,tu m'écoutes? Shikamaru-kun alors?**

Lorsqu'elle remarqua le regard noir de son ami,elle porta plus attention à la situation.Ses yeux bleus fixèrent la note un instant puis se posèrent sur les poches vides de Shikamaru.Elle laissa échappé un « Oh! » qui signifiait qu'elle venait de comprendre.

**- Pff. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi,hein?**

Elle fouilla dans ses poches pendant des secondes interminables et déposa sur la table un nombre de pièces qui compensait largement.Elle fit un large sourire à la serveuse qui s'éloignait,bien heureuse du pourboire qu'elle toucherait là-dessus.

**- Bon,on y va? J'arrive pas à croire que tu t'aies empiffré alors que tu n'avais pas un rond!**

Shikamaru sortit du restaurant à la suite d'Ino qui continuait à lui rabattre les oreilles.Il marchait à ses côtés sans réellement porter attention aux reproches qu'elle lui faisait.Son esprit de stratège tentait d'examiner les circonstances dans lesquelles l'Hokage l'avait prié de ce rendre dans son bureau aujourd'hui.Certains gestes de cette dernière pourrait peut-être lui donné une idée du sujet.N'avait-elle pas dégagé ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles alors qu'elle lui parlait?Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier?C'était peut-être un geste nerveux signifiant « Le plus tôt sera le mieux,tu peux te présenter avant l'heure si tu veux ».Non,connaîssant Tsunade,elle lui aurait fait savoir de façon claire sans préambule.Il était tout de même étrange qu'elle n'ait pas plus précisé.Peut-être que cela ne le concernait pas directement.Les chances penchaient vers une nouvelle mission de haut qualibre qu'elle avait l'intention de lui confier en temps que chef des opérations.Qui avait-elle l'intention de lui imposer cette fois? Naruto voudrait certainement faire partie de l'équipe,mais ça il en avait l'habitude.Après tout,le blond présentait une certaine force et un courage qui lui était parfois utile.

Tandis que le jeune ninja continuait à marcher,perdu dans des pensées lointaines en se questionnant sur l'objet de cette mission,il constata qu'il était seul.Shikamaru s'arrêta d'un traît en constatant qu'Ino s'était elle-même stoppé un peu plus loin et qu'elle lui hurlait dessus sans se retenir.

**- TU M'ÉCOUTES QUAND JE TE PARLE ?! J'SUIS PAS UNE DÉCORATION !**

La soudaine crise d'hystérie de la jeune femme attira l'attention de nombreux curieux.Une rage absurde se lisait dans les traîts de son visage.Les plis sur son front témoignaient de son irritation extrème.Elle gesticulait en poussant des jurons terribles qui poussa plusieurs mères à boucher les oreilles de leurs enfants.

**- Galère...**

Le jeune homme s'approcha lentement et prudemment de la kunoichi.Il hésitait à s'approcher un peu plus,de peur de recevoir une baffe.Il s'adressa donc à elle avec son air « J'en ai rien à faire »,mais avec tout le calme dont il était capable.

**- Ino,t'es ridicule là...Si tu voulais attirer l'attention,t'avais qu'à me le dire,j'aurais pu t'aider.Bon aller,on respire profondément et on se dirige lleeeeeennnnttteeemmmmeeennnttt vers la maison de Sakura.**

Cette dernière phrase sembla ébranlé Ino dans son estime.Elle se ressaisit et tout se corps se décontracta.Elle recommença à marcher paisiblement avec toute la dignité qui lui restait encore.Son expression semblait vouloir dire que rien ne c'était passé de spécial.

**- Sakura? Et pourquoi j'en aurais besoin,voyons? Je suis parfaitement serreine.**

Shikamaru manqua de s'étouffer en entendant ses mots.Le mot « serreine » lui écorcha les tympans en se rappellant la crise de nerfs qu'Ino venait de lui faire.Pourtant,il reprit son chemin sans vraiment se soucier de ce petit accrochage.Avec Ino,on pouvait s'attendre à tout,et il était bien habitué désormais à ses crises de manque d'affection( _Bon,je m'excuse à tous les fans de cette jolie blonde,mais on doit bien avoué qu'elle fait parfois des trucs exagérés xD)_.Ils reprirent leur route et lorsque Shikamaru arriva devant l'édifice de l'Hokage,il s'arrêta.Il vérifia sa montre et fut heureux de constater qu'il était bien à l'heure.Sa coéquipière de l'équipe 10 lui jeta un regard interrogateur à quoi il répondit:

**- J'dois te laisser,j'ai un entretient avec Tsunade-sama.**

Avec un hochement d'épaules résigné,Ino s'éloigna de la batîsse en quête de quelqu'un d'autre avec qui parler.

Le jeune homme entra dans l'établissement d'un pas rapide jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la porte du bureau de l'Hokage.Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il fit la rencontre de Naruto,Sakura et Kiba.Les trois ninjas avaient l'oreille collée contre la porte de bois et tentaient désespérément d'écouter ce qui se passait de l'autre côté.

**- Galère...**

Les trois espions sursautèrent et se retrouvèrent dans une position débile.Naruto souriait de toutes ses dents malgré la prune qu'il venait de se faire en s'assomant contre le menton de Kiba.De plus,on voyait que sa main était écrasée sous la chaussure de Sakura qui sifflotait en faisant semblant de s'intéresser particulièrement à une plante vraiment laide déposée à côté de la porte.Kiba,accompagné d'Akamaru,s'exclama,d'une phrase toute faite,qu'il devait absolument allé aux toilettes.De la poche de Naruto s'écria alors une voix:

**- Dis,pourquoi est-ce que je pouvais pas choisir mon nom de code? J'aime pas « Nouilles Au Poulet »,ça fait pas très sérieux.**

Shikamaru reconnut la voix de Chouji qui s'élevait d'une petite machine dans la poche de Naruto.Ce dernier la sortit de sa poche et l'éteignit d'un geste brusque.

**- La prochaine fois que vous organisez une scéance d'espionnage,pensez à prendre votre subtilité avec vous.**s'exclama le jeune stratège avec sarcasme.

De l'autre côté du couloir,dans la pièce de l'Hokage,on put entendre du mouvement.Une voix féminine mais autoritaire retentit.

**- Shikamaru Nara ? Tu peux entrer! Et dis à ses imbéciles qu'eux aussi.**

Le petit groupe entreposé devant la porte fit leur entrée dans un charivari étonnant.Naruto sautilla un instant sur place en se tenant une main douloureuse.Malgré ses 18 ans,il était toujours aussi spontané mais bien plus réfléchi.Naruto était celui du groupe qui avait acquis le plus de maturité depuis son jeune âge.Il savait maintenant gardé son sérieux lorsqu'il le fallait et avait cessé de s'enthousiasmer pour rien.Le jeune shinobi était doux et franc,mais pouvait parfois être aussi bête qu'avant.Il portait un haut bruns à ses motifs personnels ainsi qu'un pantalon toujours orange fidèle à lui-même(_Les mêmes vêtements que dans la Next Gen)_.Il était à présent plus populaire auprès des filles qu'avant mais ne s'en souciait guère.Il n'en voyait qu'une,et tout le monde savait qui.

Tandis que le jeune homme tentait de se calmer,Sakura et Kiba entrèrent d'un pas triomphant.Kiba n'avait pas beaucoup changé psychologiquement mais son physique était celui d'un jeune homme.Bien qu'il ne soit pas spécialement séduisant,il avait son charme.Sakura,quant à elle,était une vraie petite femme.Elle présentait de belles formes et une peau de soie.Aux yeux de certain,elle était éblouissante.Tout comme Hinata qui était déjà dans la pièce.Elle dédia un sourire franc à ses amis qui fit ressortir ses traîts angéliques.La jeune femme était d'une grande beauté qui n'échappait pas à beaucoup de jeune homme de Konoha.

Dans la pièce était aussi présent Neji,fidèle à lui-même,Temari,toujours aussi charmante,Tenten,Lee,Sai et Sasuke Uchiwa.

Shikamaru s'aventura un peu plus loin dans la pièce où le désordre régnait.En un cri de l'Hokage,tous redevirent calmes et dociles.Le stratège jeta un coup d'oeil à chacun d'entre eux et observa un peu plus longtemps que les autres le dernier des Uchiwa.Celui-ci était revenu depuis une année déjà mais on avait eu du mal à s'y faire.On aurait dit qu'a chaque instant,il pouvait repartir.Le jeune Sasuke avait mit fin au règne de son grand frère Itachi et était revenu à Konoha.Des vingtaines de condition lui avait été imposé puisqu'on lui avait tout de même évité la peine de mort.Normalement,il n'avait pas accès aux mission de rang plus élevé que D.Alors peut-être que...?Non,elle ne les aurait pas tous réuni pour cela.Alors,la voix de Tsunade s'éleva dans la pièce et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle eut expliqué toute la situation.

**- Bonjour à tous.Je vous ai réuni ici pour une mission de rang B si dangereuse qu'elle pourrait être considéré comme rang A ou S.Mais il s'agit d'une escorte.Hier,nous avons reçu un message de la part du village de Suna.**

Temari fut interpellé par le nom de son village natal et tenta de regarder plus attentivement le morceau de papier que leur présentait Godaime.Elle lâcha un hoquet de surprise en apercevant les tâches de sang séché qui parsemaient la feuille.

**- Ils ont été attaqué par les restants de l'Akatsuki.Aparemment,ces derniers étaient à la recherche d'une jeune femme qui s'était réfugiée dans le village de Suna sans se faire remarquer.Pendant le combat contre l'Akatsuki,cette jeune femme c'est manifesté et à démontrer l'intention de se battre.Les ninjas de Suna l'ont plutôt mise à l'écart dans le but de l'interroger plus tard.Un messager de Suna est venu me voir hier soir et m'a raconté tout ce qu'ils savent.La jeune femme était très précieuse à l'Akatsuki pour une raison qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à lui faire avouer.Ils savent seulement qu'elle est une ninja,aparemment Junin,d'environ votre âge et qu'elle n'ait ni de Suna,ni de Konoha.Notre but ultime est de l'ammener dans un endroit sécuritaire,soit Konoha,et de la protéger de l'Akatsuki pendant une durée indéterminée.**

Tsunade cessa de parler et sonda du regard la réaction des ninjas devant elle.La majorité hocha la tête d'un air entendu tandis que d'autres présentaient une hatitude particulière.Shikamaru plaça ses doigts de façon à pensée longuement à tout cela.Plus loin,Sasuke semblait ne pas y croire et hochait la tête de gauche à droite d'une façon qui voulait dire : « Pourquoi les souvenirs remontent à la surface?Comme d'habitude,on m'embarque dans des trucs insensés. ».Sakura aurait voulu crier qu'elle n'avait pas envie de voir quelqu'un de son groupe partir et Naruto devenait blême.Sans se préoccuper un peu plus longtemps des sentiments de chacun,la 5ième Hokage termina en disant:

**- Shikamaru mènera les opérations.Vous partez demain matin à l'aube.**

--

Sakura: Et les histoires d'amour ?

Moi:_ Patience,ça viendra dans les prochains chapitres! ;)_

Ino: Et les fêtes ?

Moi:_ Ah,moi à ta place je me tairais vu la crise que tu as fait!_

Ino: C'est même pas moi qui décide!

Moi: _Justement...Mwahaha..._

Shikamaru: C'est pas un peu lourd comme premier chapitre?

Moi: _Ouais...Mais ça va se calmer plus tard.Après leur escorte,le vrai plaisir va commencer. (oui oui,j'ai tout planifié!)_

Naruto: Tu crois vraiment être capable de faire une histoire cohérente pour une fois?

Moi: _Je vous hais tous...--"_

_Prochain chapitre bientôt,promis!J'y travaille,j'y travaille!Pendant ce temps...__**REVIEWS**__ please . (sinon,je prendrai pas la peine d'écrire le prochain chapitre)_


	2. Chapitre 2: Une mission de rang B

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto et tous ses compatriotes ne m'appartiennent TOUJOURS pas Sauf quelques personnages présents dans cette fic.(Que vous découvrirez très bientôt d'ailleurs)._

**Résumé: **_Un an après le retour de Sasuke,Naruto et ses amis sont envoyé dans une mission d'escorte bien dangereuse,Shikamaru à leur tête.NaruSaku,ShikaTema,InoChouji...et autres à venir._

**Note de NiponNatsu: **_C'est __encore__ ma première fic (bah oui,ça change pas en quelques heures).Donc,soyez indulgents,merci!_

_--_

**Chapitre 2: **_**Une mission de rang B**_

Le feuillage des arbres les dissimulait parfaitement des indiscrets.L'épaisseur des feuilles qui les constituaient en faisait un abris parfait.Sous l'aube naissante,chacun était en position pour le départ imminent.Au signal,ils disparaîtraient tous dans la forêt en ayant comme seul moyen de communication leurs cris,moyen qu'ils préféraient éviter.La veille au soir,Shikamaru les avait dispersé en plusieurs groupes afin que leur déplacement soit moins voyant.

--

**Flashback**

La plupart était étendu dans l'herbe fraîche et discutait tranquillement,mais certain restait à l'écart.Naruto et Sakura,qui discutait nonchalamment avec un Chouji agité,fut abandonné par ce dernier qui alla rejoindre Ino et un silence lourd tomba.Le jeune homme blond ne cessait de jeter des regards furtifs à la kunoichi.Les joues de celle-ci rosirent légèrement dans le malaise présent.Elle n'avait jamais oublié complètement Sasuke.Pourtant,elle avait bien compris ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

**- Sakura-chan...**commença Naruto.

Mais il fut interrompu par la prise de parole soudaine de Shikamaru.Le jeune stratège était resté éloigné des autres pendant une bonne heure à réfléchir à un plan.On l'entendait parfois marmonné quelques indications à lui-même,dans son coin,et tout le monde fut soulagé de le voir revenir parmi eux.Il se mit à expliquer de façon claire le choix des équipes.

**- Nous serons dispersés en 4 équipes.**_Fast,Earth,Sky,Shadow_**.**_(Rapide,Terre,Ciel,Ombre)_**.**_Fast_** sera composé de Naruto,Lee,Ino et Sakura.**_Earth_** sera composé de Sasuke,Chouji et Tenten.**_Sky_** sera formé de Temari,Neji et Kiba.**_Shadow_** sera donc constitué de Moi,Hinata et Sai.**

Le jeune shinobi prit une pause,le temps pour les autres de se regrouper avec leurs nouveaux partenaires.Ensuite,il entreprit d'expliquer le rôle de chacune.

**- Ainsi,nos déplacements attireront moins l'attention.Bon,pour le rôle de **_Fast_** : Vous serez les premiers à partir et ainsi,si tout se passe bien,à arriver à Suna.J'ai choisi la plupart des plus rapides d'entre nous car vous devrez arriver au village avec au moins quelques heures d'avance.Pour cela,vous devrez vous reposez le moins souvent possible.Lorsque vous arriverez au village caché du sable,vous aurez la mission de retrouver notre protégée et de la surveiller jusqu'à notre arrivée.**

Les membres de l'équipe concernée hochèrent la tête en signe d'acceptation de leur tâche.

**- **_Earth___**et **_Fly_** seront les équipes qui partiront ensemble après le départ de **_Fast__**.**_**Vous aurez la tâche de protéger des ennemis **_Fast_**.Si ces derniers rencontrent des problèmes,ils continueront leur chemin et ce devra être à vous de les affronter.Vous êtes en quelques sortes les équipes de protection principales.**_Earth _**se déplacera au sol,à la course et **_Fly_ **dans les pris?**

Les deux équipes acceptèrent à l'unisson,conscients que de toute manière,ils n'avaient pas le choix.

**- Comme le nom le dit, **_Shadow _**restera dans l'ombre des autres équipes.Nous protégerons les arrières de **_Earth _**et **_Fly_**.Nous partirons très peu après les deux équipes précédentes.Nous nous déplacerons le plus possible dans le noir.Voilà,c'est tout!**

--

Shikamaru émit un long sifflement,signal convenu pour le départ de _Fast_.Il vit au loin des ombres se déplacer à la vitesse de l'éclair vers les profondeurs de la forêt.Le ciel flamboyant plongeait le paysage dans une atmosphère sombre.Les arbres projetaient chacun une ombre très longue qui lui donnerait l'avantage du terrain s'ils venaient à se faire attaquer.Un sourire vainqueur étira ses lèvres,mais il garda toute son attention sur le départ de chacun.Il continua à compter dans sa tête.Le départ devait être synchronisé de façon parfaite.Lorsque,dans sa tête,il atteignit les 57 secondes,il siffla.Il avait pris en compte le temps au son de parvenir à leurs oreilles et le temps de s'éloigner un peu plus.À présent six silhouettes commencèrent leur chemin.La moitié de celles-ci se dirigeant vers le sol plutôt que la cime des arbres.Il ne restait plus que sa propre équipe.

Il se tourna vers les deux jeunes gens qui l'accompagnaient et leur montra ses doigts.Il baissa chacun d'eux à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait pour leur signifier clairement,sans user de la parole,que le départ était imminent.Au dernier doigt,toute l'équipe s'élança à la suite de leurs amis déjà bien loin.Il avait pris avec lui ceux qu'il considérait comme les moins bavards et les plus enclin à la dissimulation.Il put constater qu'il avait fait un très bon choix.De plus,avec son Byakugan,Hinata était très utiles pour l'équipe.Elle arrivait à percevoir si les équipes précédentes étaient toujours présentes et si elles n'étaient pas en mauvaise posture.Enfin,pour le moment,tout se présentait bien.Shikamaru avait bien pensé que ce ne serait pas l'allée le problème,mais plutôt le retour.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Suna,quelques heures plus tard,il fut soulagé de constater que tous les membres des équipes _Earth _et _Fly_ étaient là et n'avait pas une égratignure.On ne les avait donc pas attaqué,ce qui devait vouloir dire la même chose pour _Fast_.Avant que Shikamaru ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour poser la question qui le tracassait,Temari le devança.

**- Eh bien,fainéant,je savais pas que t'étais si lent...T'inquiète pas,Naruto,Lee,Ino et Sakura sont en train de discuter avec les ninjas de Suna.Ils devraient bientôt revenir avec notre nouvelle protégée.**

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de pousser un long soupir de soulagement qui provoqua un sourire moqueur accompagné d'un froncement de sourcil de la part de Temari.

**- Je ne te croyais pas aussi paternel,Shikamaru Nara.Tu me surprends encore une fois.**

**- Encore une fois? **ne put s'empêcher de demander le jeune stratège.

Il vit Tenten et Hinata échangé un regard entendu derrière son dos et pouffé de rire devant sa naïveté apparente.

**- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que vous avez vous deux? Ah,galère...**

**- Rien,rien,tu comprendras un jour**,répliqua Tenten devant le regard découragé de Shikamaru.

À cet instant,on put entendre des cris se rapprocher tandis que leurs propriétaires se dirigeaient vers eux,le visage cramoisi.Une tornade rose attaqua dès qu'elle fut assez près de Shikamaru pour s'exclamer:

**- Shikamaru,dis à cet imbécile qu'il peut revenir me voir quand il aura mûrit!**

Le jeune stratège posa un regard interrogateur sur Naruto qui lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules.Sakura fendit la foule et se dirigea vers Ino et Chouji qui discutait gaiement.Personne ne semblait porter attention à la scène et ceux qui en avait été témoin ne pouvait s'empêcher de rigoler.Y avait-il quelque chose dans l'air pour que tout le monde se mette à rire ainsi?Shikamaru,en son esprit de jeune homme,ne comprenait rien à la réaction de ses coéquipières.Souhaitant dirigé la conversation vers quelque chose de plus formel,le jeune shinobi demanda à Naruto:

**- Où est la jeune femme?**

Naruto redevint d'une couleur normale tandis que sa rage se dissipait et un sourire éclaira de nouveau son visage.Il pointa une masse imposante de ninjas qui s'avançaient en entourant une chose qu'il avait peine à identifier.Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près d'eux,il put distinguer la cause de ce regroupement.Une jeune femme magnifique aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux marrons lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.Elle tenta de se défaire de ses protecteurs à coup de: « Mes nouveaux protecteurs sont là!C'est bon,vous pouvez partir! » ou « Baka!Tu m'écrases le pied! ».Mais rien n'y fit.Elle jeta un regard suppliant au chef du groupe qui réussit à convaincre les ninjas de vaquer à leurs occupations habituelles.À ce moment,toutes les filles du groupe se rapprochèrent d'un oeil intéressé du centre d'attention actuel.Elles semblaient toutes déterminées à intégrer la jeune femme au groupe.Avant que les kunoichis n'empêchent les garçons de pouvoir lui adresser la parole,la jeune protégée se présenta.

**- Bonjour,merci de m'accompagner.Je me nomme Aya.**

Et puis les jeunes femmes l'entrainèrent à l'écart avec un enthousiasme contagieux.Shikamaru tenta de réunir tout le monde avant qu'ils ne décident d'explorer les lieux et fixa leur lieu de rendez-vous.

**- Demain matin,devant l'h****ôpital de Suna,je vous veux ****tous au rendez-vous à pris Naruto ?**

**- Hey,je suis toujours à l'heure moi!**protesta le principal intéressé avec un air offusqué.

Le groupe se sépara et chacun alla de son côté pour découvrir les lieux.À présent seul,Shikamaru fut interpellé par une voix féminine dans son dos.

**- Aller faignasse,on va se promener ? **

Et le jeune homme emboîta le pas à Temari.

--

Sakura: Pas bien long ce chapitre!

Shikamaru: Tant mieux...

Moi: _Te plaint pas,t'as quand même le droit à toute l'attention de la belle Temari!_

Shikamaru: Pfff...

Naruto: Et les histoires d'amour?C'est toujours pas concluant!Quand est-ce que je finis avec...

Moi: _!!...Hey toi,on t'as pas demander de nous dire la fin!_Ç_a vient,ça vient,le prochain chapitre sera consacré presque juste à ça !_

Lee: Et les fêtes? J'ai hâte de pouvoir inviter...

Moi: _!!...Mais arrêtez,puisque je vous dis que ça vient!Vous voulez vraiment tout dévoiler ? --" Si vous continuez comme ça,je vous fais finir veufs avec pour seule passion de vous occuper de vos 70 chats,c'est clair?!_

Naruto: Oui oui,c'est bon!

Lee: Pitié !

Moi: _Mwahaha..._

_Bon bah oui,vous venez de découvrir que je suis une sadique,et alors?Prochain chapitre très bientôt!Et __ça risque d'être mon préféré. ;) En attendant,__**REVIEWS **__please.Ce chapitre était un peu court,je sais,mais c'était un peu un chapitre transition.De toute manière,il était obligatoire._


	3. Chapitre 3: La jeune femme de Kiri

**Disclaimer: **_Aya est mienne!Mwahaha...Mais les autres ne m'appartiennent pas ;)_

**Résumé: **_Un an après le retour de Sasuke,Naruto et ses amis ont pour mission d'être l'escorte d'une jeune femme sortie de nulle part ayant débarqué à Suna.Tandis que la mission s'allonge,la nouvelle protégée se présente...NaruSaku,ShikaTema,InoChouji...et autres à venir._

**Note de NiponNatsu: **_C'est bel et bien ma __première__ fic! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des Reviews,mais soyez indulgents.Merci!_

_--_

**Chapitre 3: **_**La jeune femme de Kiri**_

Le soleil était à son zénith tandis que midi sonnait. Le brouhaha lointain des conversations était parfois dissimulé par le sifflement du vent à leurs oreilles.Les rues de Suna,bien que moins encombrées en comparaison avec Konoha,étaient bien occupées à cette heure de la journée.Malgré la faim qui faisait grogner les estomacs,la plupart des ninjas de Konoha avait préféré se balader entre amis.L'herbe fraîche sous leurs chaussures crissait à chaque pas.Des gouttes d'eau neuve perlaient sur la pelouse,vestiges d'une pluie qui avait dut sévir toute la nuit.À présent,ils se trouvaient dans un grand parc aménagé à l'intérieur de la ville où peu de monde avait le temps de s'y détendre.Les jeunes femmes put donc s'étaler sur une vaste portion du territoire de verdures sans que personne ne puisse protester.Étendue à même le sol,Sakura releva la tête pour mieux observer les kunoichis qui l'accompagnaient.Elle vit une Hinata assise au pied d'un arbre qui s'amusait à enrouler autour de son index un brin d'herbe.Plus loin,Tenten sortit ses kunais et ses shurikens et se mit à se donner des cibles à atteindre.Ino semblait la seule qui ne soit pas perdue dans ses pensées.

Assise aux côtés de leur nouvelle protégée,elle l'observait sans aucune gêne.Après quelques instants d'un silence lourd,la jeune femme se mit à bombarder de question leur nouvelle compagne.

**- Je peux te poser une question? Tu es une ninja,non?**

Aya eut un petit rire cristallin qui souhaitait vouloir dire: « T'es drôlement perspicace!».

**- En effet.**

Ino,heureuse d'avoir touché un bon point de conversation,ne semblait pas disposé à lâcher le morceau.Ses questions soudaines eut l'effet bénéfique d'attirer toute l'attention de ses coéquipières.Elle continua donc sur sa lancée.

**- Et tu es de quel grade exactement?Genin,Chunin...**

**- Junin.**

Ino eut une mine étonnée qui lui faisait avouer son manque d'écoute pendant l'explication de la mission.Elle en avait tiré les grandes lignes mais le niveau de la jeune femme à protéger lui avait aparemment échappé.

**- Mais...tu n'as pas besoin de protection si tu es d'un niveau si élevé!**

Cette remarque fit sourire la nouvelle arrivante qui répondit sur un ton amusé:

**- Non,mais j'ai besoin d'une escorte pour m'emmener au village de Konoha.Puisqu'il est caché,je ne pourrais pas m'y rendre seule.**

Une lueur de compréhension traversa le regard d'Ino qui était la seule à ne pas avoir compris plutôt cette réalité.

**- Alors...pourquoi nous avoir envoyé en si grand nombre?**

Sakura dut bien s'avouer que c'était une bonne question.Elle-même se la posait depuis leur départ du village caché des feuilles.

**- Eh bien,prenez cela comme des vacances improvisées.**

Les jeunes femmes posèrent des regards suspicieux sur leur interlocuteure.Aucune d'entre elles ne comprenaient ce qu'elle voulait dire par « vacances improvisées ».Tsunade-sama avait-elle voulu,de façon déguisée,se débarasser d'eux pendant une durée déterminée d'avance?Sakura songeait sérieusement à en discuter avec Shikamaru qui avait eu l'opportunité de s'entretenir plus longuement avec l'Hokage que les autres.Pour l'instant,l'heure n'était pas aux grandes questions existentielles et elle décida d'ammener le sujet plus en profondeur.

**- De quel village viens-tu?**

Cette question fut accueillie par tous les regards des autres.Cela faisait un moment déjà que la jeune femme aux cheveux roses n'avaient ouvert la bouche.Elle s'était jusque là contenter d'hocher la tête d'un air distrait où de s'éloigner nerveusement de ses amies.La principale concernée répondit d'un ton évasif une réponse qui les étonna tous.

**- Je viens du village caché de Kiri.**

Ébahie,chacune des ninjas de Konoha lui lança un regard interrogateur.L'incompréhension se lisait dans leurs visages et la moitié d'entre elles ouvrirent la bouche sans être capable d'ajouter un traître mot.Le village caché de Kiri était le village ninja du Pays de l'Eau.Ceci n'avait pourtant rien d'étonnant à première vue.Après tout,elle était ninja,il était normal qu'elle provienne d'un village qui l'enseignait.Le problème était tout autre.Le village caché de la Brume possédait en effet un examen particulier.Pour pouvoir devenir un ninja,les élèves devaient s'affronter dans un combat à _mort_.Ceci étant dans le but de trouver les plus cruels et sans pitié.Les shinobis de Kiri n'avaient pas la réputation d'être amicals ou sympathiques.On disait d'eux qu'ils étaient des machines à tuer.Mais comment cette jeune femme d'apparence aimable et innofensive pouvait provenir de ce village damné?

Sceptique,Sakura réfléchit un moment.Soit elle mentait et venait d'ailleurs,soit son visage angélique cachait une personnalité cruelle et menaçante.La jeune femme préféra opter pour la première supposition puisque Aya ne semblait ni gêner,ni comprendre leur attitude anxieuse.

**- J'vais pas vous découpez en petits morceaux,faites pas cette tête-là!**

Par ces mots,Aya souhaitait détendre l'atmosphère,mais ce fut un échec.Elle vit la jeune Hinata frissonner et les trois autres froncées les sourcils.Elle soupira longuement,mi-irrité,mi-amusée.

**- Bon,d'accord,même dans ce pays,mon village a mauvaise réputation.**

Elle se leva,épousta son kimono vert émeraude et sourit de façon chaleureuse.Elle tendit sa main vers Sakura avec une confiance extraordinaire.

**- Sakura-san ?**

Cette dernière leva brusquement la tête,faisant voler quelques mèches roses au passage,et jeta un oeil intrigué à la jeune étrangère.Elle hésita un long moment,consciente de ne s'être jamais présenté.Peut-être les autres l'avaient-elles interpellés sans qu'elle ne les entende?C'était la solution la plus logique.Elle rendit son sourire à la jeune femme devant elle et aggripa sa main.Aya la souleva avec une force incroyable qui la surprit encore plus que son geste.Ino se leva à leur suite avec gaieté tandis que Tenten rangeait précipitamment ses armes dans un sac.Seule Hinata ne bougea pas.Avec un air serrein,Aya marcha lentement vers le refuge de fortune de la jeune Hyuga.Elle se pencha,lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et se redressa.La porteuse du Byakugan se leva rapidement,un sourire illuminant ses traîts.En chemin,personne osa lui demander ce que la Junin avait bien put lui dire.

Les 5 jeunes femmes arrivèrent devant la façade d'un grand restaurant.Devant elles,un groupe de cirque ambulant faisait leur numéro.En arrière-plan,des jongleurs faisaient tournoyer des torches en me numéro principal,un combat entre deux ninjas de Suna faisaient rage.Dans la foule des spectateurs,les kunoichis arrivèrent à reconnaître la présence de Naruto,Chouji,Lee,Kiba,Neji et Sai.Sur un toît,un peu plus loin,ils virent Sasuke qui assistaient lui aussi au spectacle tout en restant à l'écart.

**- Où est Shikamaru?**ne put s'empêcher de demander Sakura lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au niveau de leurs coéquipiers.

**- Avec Temari**,répondit avec un clin d'oeil Lee qui se trouvait à sa droite.

La bataille semblait prendre des proportions énormes.Les deux combattants faisaient usages de jutsus de plus en plus impressionnant dans l'espoir de voir leurs gains augmentés.Leur technique fonctionna car,dans un étui déposé près des spectateurs,les pièces s'empilaient rapidement.Après de longues minutes d'un combat acharné,le plus grand et robuste des deux hommes sortit vainqueur.Devant la foule,il clama haut et fort:

**- Si vous croyez être forts,venez m'affronter! Alors,personne pour tenter sa chance?**

Aya sentit les regards de ses protectrices se poser sur elle,mais elle fit semblant de n'avoir rien remarquer.Lee et Naruto semblait,chacun dans leur coin,hésitant à la proposition.Alors que Naruto allait s'avancer,Sakura le retint par le bras et lui murmura:

**- N'oublie pas que nous sommes en mission.Bien qu'il n'y ait pas de danger à l'horizon,il n'est jamais bon de se faire remarquer.L'occasion se représentera.S'il-te-plaît...**

Les paroles de la jeune femme eut l'effet escompté et le jeune shinobi abandonna l'idée de se donner en spectacle.Après tout,elle avait raison,et même s'il mourait d'envie de montrer à cet homme qu'il n'était pas supérieur,il ne voulait pas la décevoir.Il recula d'un pas en signe de soumission et la jeune kunoichi aux cheveux roses lui adressa un sourire de remerciement.Plus loin,pourtant,elle vit Sai monté sur le toît où se trouvait Sasuke et tenter de le convaincre.Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en espérant que les efforts de Sai soient vains.À son grand bonheur,Sai redescendit avec une mine déconfite,signe du refus de son ami.

**- Vous êtes réellement une bande de ratés!Vous avez trop peur pour essayer.Chacun d'entre vous,avec vos tenues débiles,vous ne valez rien!**

Il repéra dans la mêlée les bandeaux frontals représentatifs des ninjas et reconnu l'insigne de Konoha.Il s'approcha à grands pas d'eux et s'adressa directement à Chouji et Naruto.

**- Tiens tiens,des ninjas de Konoha...Je croyais qu'ils étaient courageux là-bas...Bon,toi,vu ta grosseur,je comprends que tu aies de la difficulté à marcher,alors,te battre...Tout à fait compréhensible...Et toi,le mioche avec la coupe de cheveux étranges...**

On entendit au loin un « Ça suffit! » prononcé avec fureur.Et une tignasse rose se fraya un chemin dans la foule.Chouji bouillonait de rage et aurait sauté sur cette homme si ça n'aurait été de la main réconfortante d'Ino sur son épaule.

**- Ne fais pas attention,Chouji-kun...**

Elle l'entraîna bien loin de cette mascarade,caché de la vue de ses amis,et personne ne les revit avant le soir à table.Pendant ce temps,Sakura émergeait de la foule,les joues en feu,se plaçant devant Naruto en un geste d'obstruction.

**- Eh bien,maintenant c'est la fillette qui s'en mêle...**

Il allait ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'il vit surgir un pied à la vitesse de l'éclair.Plié en deux,se tenant le ventre à deux mains,il chercha des yeux son agresseur mais ne vit qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux blondes qui le fixaient avec férocité.Sakura fixa un instant l'homme,puis la Junin,et ensuite l'homme,et de nouveau la Junin.Pendant quelques instants elle perdit la notion du temps et continuait à changer de point d'observation.Après un moment de silence parmis les spectateurs,Lee s'exclama un « Wouhou!Ça c'est du coup! » dynamique qui déclencha des aplaudissements enthousiastes.Aya se fondit dans la foule du mieux qu'elle put et tenta de s'éloigner discrètement,consciente de l'attention qu'on lui portait.Elle pénétra dans le restaurant,aussitôt rejointe par Sakura,Lee,Naruto,Tenten,Hinata,Neji,Kiba,et(à la grande surprise de tous)Temari et Shikamaru.Aya leur lança un regard surprise par lequel Naruto répondit:

**- Bah on avait tous faim,t'as vu l'heure?On a même pas pris notre déjeuner!**

Aya jeta un coup d'oeil à la pendule accrochée au mur du fond du restaurant et acquiesa d'un hochement de tête.Il y était indiqué : « 1:54 PM ».Pour prouver sa faim,son ventre se mit à gargouiller violemment.Ils choisirent ensemble une table et sortirent par la suite.

Sakura regarda l'horloge qui faisait face à l'entrée de sa chambre dans «l'hôtel».En fait,ce qu'ils avaient eu l'audace de nommer ainsi ressemblait plus à une auberge de jeunesse.Elle se regarda un long moment dans la glace dans le petite salle de bain et fronça les sourcils.

Plus tôt,Temari leur avait laissé entendre qu'ils avaient obligation de se mettre sur leur 31 pour la rencontre du soir.Ils devaient normalement se rejoindre dans un petit resto simplement pour manger,mais son expression laissait signifier qu'elle leur préparait quelque chose.Pour leur faire comprendre mieux ce qu'elle souhaitait,elle avait fait un tour dans chaque chambre et leur avait présenté un certain nombre de tenue de soirée.Les penderies qu'elle leur laissait étant différentes pour chacun,Aya n'avait pas hésité à demander où elle les avait trouver.À ce moment,Temari lui avait simplement répondu qu'elle était une fille pleine de ressources.Sakura soupçonnait Temari de posséder une ressource du nom de Gaara.

Elle revint une fois de plus sur ses pas devant sa propre penderie.Cela faisait un quart d'heure déjà qu'elle essayait des robes en tout genre sans jamais être satisfaite.Elle en avait remit plusieurs afin de voir si sa première impression n'avait pas été mauvaise.Elle prit un scintre sur lequel était accroché une belle robe rouge rubis et se changea à nouveau.

La robe épousait parfaitement ses formes et mettait en valeur tous ses atouts.Elle avait une manche très longue et l'autre qui s'arrêtait tout de suite après l'épaule.L'ourlet de sa robe était aux motifs de Konoha.Au haut de sa robe s'entrelaçait des rubans rouges,noirs et argentés.C'était vraiment la plus belle tenue que la jeune kunoichi avait eu l'occasion de porter.Devant son miroir,elle entreprit alors de se coiffer.Elle pensa au début regrouper sa chevelure en un chignon net,mais oublia rapidement l'idée en voyant à quel point cela la vieillissait.Elle finit par se faire une queue de cheval qu'elle ramena sur l'arrière de son crâne avec une pince.Elle laissa quelques mèches en avant qu'elle frisa.La jeune femme se sentait éblouissante et très excitée à l'idée de cette soirée.Elle se chaussa de petits escarpins confortables et sortit de la pièce.

Elle vérouilla la porte de sa chambre et descendit à pas furtifs,de peur de déranger quelqu'un ou de trop se faire remarquer.Elle sortit de l'hôtel sans avoir croiser un seul de ses compagnons et se dirigea vers le restaurant qu'on avait convenu.Lorsqu'elle arriva dans l'établissement,elle resta bouche bée.

**- Alors,Sakura-chan?**

--

Tenten: Et les histoires d'amour?

Moi: _Vous savez pas dire autre chose ou quoi?!Dans le prochain chapitre(et là c'est vrai!)il y en aura bien assez pour tous!_

Lee: Pour moi aussi?

Moi: _Hum...hum...Quoi?J'entend rien...J'ai un problème de réception?Allo-allo?_

Shikamaru: Pfff...

Moi: _Toi t'as aucune raison de te plaindre!_

Shikamaru: Ouais,j'ai rien fait dans ce chapitre...

Moi: _C'est ce que tu veux tout le temps,alors arrête!Pour les fêtes,c'est ici que ça commence._

Naruto: Et elle a vu quoi Sakura-chan dans ce chapitre pour être si étonnée?

Moi: _Baka...--"_

_Bon,je sais que ça fait plusieurs chapitres que je vous promais les histoires d'amour,mais c'est dans l'autre chapitre que j'écrirai bientôt!J'avais besoin d'un chapitre pour vous introduire un peu à Aya..._


	4. Chapitre 4: Une soirée à Suna

**Résumé: **_Un an après le retour de Sasuke,Naruto et ses compagnons sont fait l'escorte d'une jeune femme de Kiri recherchée par l'Akatsuki.Alors qu'ils commencent à faire sa connaissance,Temari décide d'organiser une surprise pour leur présence à Suna... NaruSaku,ShikaTema,InoChouji,HinaKiba,Aya / ?..._

**Disclaimer: **_Aya,jeune Junin de Kiri,m'appartient entièrement.Les autres m'ont été gracieusement prêté par Kishimoto-sama. _

**Note de NiponNatsu: **_C'est ma première fic,et je suis bien contente qu'elle soit apprécié!Malgré que je n'aie toujours aucun __**REVIEWS**__ (que je vous encourage à m'envoyer,soit dit en passant) Mon histoire compte à ce jour: - 4 Alerts_

_- 1 Favorites_

_Merci!_

_--_

**Chapitre 4: **_**Une soirée à Suna**_

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans l'établissement,elle resta bouche bée.

**- Alors,Sakura-chan?**

Devant la jeune fille s'étendait un restaurant décoré à la mode de Konoha.Des banderoles colorées avaient été accrochés un peu partout dans un style festif.Toute la salle avait été aménagé de façon à ce qu'on puisse y danser en toute liberté sans dérangé ceux qui resteraient aux tables.Des draps de satin noir recouvraient les fauteuils pour assurer un plus grand comfort et un look rehaussé.La seule lumière qui éclairait la pièce était le lustre au plafond qui brillait de mille éclats.Même s'il aurait fait jour,aucun rayon du soleil n'aurait pu filtrer à travers la salle car les fenêtres étaient toutes dissimulées par de gigantesques rideaux noirs et épaix.Sur les tables s'étalaient des chandelles qui reflétaient une lumière blafarde.Elles n'auraient jamais suffi à illuminer l'endroit,mais elles mettaient dans l'ambiance voulu.Pour finir la scène en beauté,il y avait ses amis.

Ceux-ci étaient resplendissants dans leur tenue.La plupart avait choisi des vêtements ayant la couleur qui les mettaient le plus en valeur.Hinata portait un riche kimono blanc aux motifs bleus et discutait gaiement avec Ino qui avait opté pour une robe de soie bleu poudre.Tenten était vêtue d'un habit violet qui plaisait aparemment beaucoup à la gente masculine et particulièrement à Lee.Ce dernier avait troqué son éternel costume vert pour un veston bleu marin et un pantalon assorti.Tout près du jeune homme,Sai et Choji semblait absorbé par une comparaison de leurs habits,tous les deux noirs mais à la couture différente.Sasuke et Neji était tous les deux à une table sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'est l'envie de prononcer un seul mot.Le jeune Uchiwa était habillé d'un costume marron et le Hyuga portait un toxedo gris pâle.Temari,Aya et Shikamaru n'étant pas encore présent,personne ne put savoir à ce moment exacte ce qu'ils avaient revêtu.Malgré tout,Sakura fut convaincue qu'ils portaient quelque chose de luxueux.

Après quelques minutes de stupéfaction,la jeune kunoichi se rendit compte qu'elle avait bêtement la bouche ouverte.Elle referma ses machoires d'un coup sec et fixa pendant un instant encore la cause de son hébétude.Ce qui l'avait le plus marqué,c'était Naruto.Oui,LE Naruto.Naruto Uzumaki.

Il n'était pas coiffé de son bandeau frontal,mais plutôt d'un ruban noir.Ses cheveux semblaient bien mieux peignés qu'à l'habitude et son costume noir faisait ressortir le bleu de ses yeux.Ce bleu si profond comparable à l'océan qui avait fait vogué sur ses eaux l'esprit de la jeune femme.Elle s'était perdue pendant quelques minutes dans ce regard envoûtant.Maintenant,elle put remarqué dans l'air interrogateur que lui portait le jeune homme qu'il attendait toujours une réponse.Le rouge lui monta instantanémetn aux joues et elle ne réussit qu'à balbutier un semblant de réponse.

**- Euh...j-je...hum...c-c-c'est...sur...surpr...surprenant.**

Intérieurement,elle se maudit de n'avoir pu faire preuve de calme et de contrôle.Elle était troublée par la vue de ce Naruto dévoilé.Avait-il toujours été ainsi?Si...Surprenant?Elle n'était plus certaine de savoir s'il avait changé subitement ou s'il avait,en réalité,toujours été le même.Peut-être n'avait-elle seulement pas remarqué?Non,c'était impossible.Ainsi,il était assez...voyant.Si elle n'aurait pas souhaité tout effacer,elle aurait certainement ajouter « charmant » ou « beau » dans son vocabulaire pour le décrire.Pourtant,elle s'empêcha de penser une chose pareille alors que son regard croisait celui de Sasuke.À l'intérieur de son coeur,elle savait qu'il n'y avait plus de place pour le brun,que quelqu'un l'avait remplacé.D'ailleurs,peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi?Alors qu'elle se forçait à détourner le regard,les joues toujours flamboyantes,son salut se présenta sous la forme de trois de ses compagnons.

À ce moment,les trois retardataires,Temari,Aya et Shikamaru,pénétrèrent dans la salle.Sakura profita de cette occasion pour rester à bonnes distances du jeune homme blond.De toute façon,les nouveaux arrivants étaient une distraction bien efficace.

**- C'est la fête! WOU-HOU!**

Ce fut les paroles qui accompagnèrent l'entrée d'Aya.La jeune femme,d'apparence calme et serreine,s'avérait être beaucoup plus énergique et enthousiaste qu'au départ.On sut qu'elle ne se déferait pas de son large sourire de tout le début de la soirée.Elle était extraordinaire dans une robe argentée où des fils dorées et couleur azur s'entremêlaient au niveau de la poitrine.Elle avait regroupé ses cheveux en une longue natte couleur du blé qui descendait jusqu'au milieu du dos.Quelques mèches étaient toujours libres de voler au gré du vent,mais son charme semblait être dans cette coiffure particulière.Aucune des filles n'avaient pensé à cette éventualité.Elles en restèrent donc agréablement surprises.Malgré le bel arrangement de la jeune étrangère,Temari et Shikamaru ne laissait pas leur place.Ce n'était pourtant pas dans le luxe qu'ils se démarquaient.

Tout deux avaient pour habits le costume traditionnel du serveur.Ils avaient un tablier par-dessus leur tenue et semblait prêt à travailler toute la nuit.Tous les yeux étaient posés sur le couple de serveurs tandis qu'Aya s'éloignait vers la foule.Temari prit la parole après les avoir laisser languir un moment.

**- Alors,si vous êtes tous réunis ici,c'est pour une fête!Danse,karaoké,dîner gastronomique préparé par vos humbles serviteurs...**

Shikamaru fit une grimace accompagné par un grognement de circonstances.En faisant comme si elle n'avait rien entendu,sa collègue continua.

**- ...et surprises pour chacun durant la soirée!Tout ça,en l'honneur de vos vacances à Suna!Car non,vous ne repartirez pas demain matin!SURPRISE!**

Toutes les personnes présentent échangèrent des regards sceptiques qui n'échapa pas à la jeune femme.

**- Un peu d'enthousiasme,voyons!Enfin bon,le repas sera servi à 20:00.Pour l'instant,vous pouvez danser comme bon vous semble,sortir prendre l'air sur la terrasse,et certaines pièces du deuxième étage sont libres...**

**- ...**

Un silence complet s'installa dans la pièce en attendant que le signal soit donné.Le signal s'adonna être le commencement de la musique.Ce qu'aucun d'eux ne savait,c'était que tous les jeunes du village avait été invité à faire la fête sur la piste de danse jusqu'à 20:00,heure où tous devraient quand même partir sauf les invités d'honneur.Le fête battait son plein et l'amusement semblait contagieux.

Parmi la foule des danseurs,la jeune étrangère tenta de se frayer un chemin.Elle croisa plusieurs de ses nouvelles protectrices qui semblaient s'être donné le défi de danser avec tous leurs coéquipiers en une soirée.Alors qu'elle s'attardait,bouche bée,devant l'étrange scène d'un Rock Lee déchainé,elle sentit un bras l'aggripé d'une main ferme et la tirer en dehors du chaos.Devant elle,Hinata,écarlate,lui demanda d'une voix timide:

**- Hum,excuse-moi,tu n'aurais pas vu...Kiba...tu sais,le garçon avec le chien?**

**- Le garçon avec le chien?Oui,je crois qu'il est assis devant une table à l'autre bout de la salle.Bonne chance!**

La jeune Hyuga s'éloigna dans le brouhaha incessant de la musique et l'atmosphère étouffante des danseurs.La jeune femme de Kiri chassa de ses pensées les questions qui lui fusèrent dans son esprit.Pendant que sa curiosité commençait à prendre le dessus,elle repéra enfin l'objet de sa recherche.Elle avait finalement trouvé une table qui n'était pas bondée de monde.Elle s'approcha lentement et remarqua que deux personnes étaient assis,alors qu'elle avait cru n'en voir qu'une.Lorsqu'elle fut assez près pour distinguer leur visage,elle put identifier le cousin d'Hinata et celui qui faisait aparemment tourné la tête de bien des filles.Gênée,elle s'avança vers eux et d'une voix entre l'amusement et le malaise,demanda:

**- Il y a quelqu'un ici ?**

Les deux jeunes hommes répondirent à la négative lorsqu'ils virent la place qu'elle pointait.Sans attendre plus longtemps,elle ajouta:

**- Je peux?**

Bien qu'on eut l'impression que cela lui demandait un effort considérable,Sasuke Uchiwa répondit d'un ton ferme:

**- Bien sûr.Je ne crois pas que l'on ait vraiment le choix de toute manière.Après tout,nous sommes censé te protéger,non?**

La jeune femme eut un petit rire moqueur,mais elle ne répliqua rien.Elle prit place sur le fauteuil et s'aperçut à quel point ses jambes étaient douloureuses.La douleur s'était montrée plutôt absente,mais à présent,elle ressentait des élancements au niveau des cuisses.La jeune Junin sentit les regards de ses interlocuteurs posés sur elle.Aya leva les yeux et fixa l'un après l'autre les shinobis qui baissèrent peu à peu le regard.Après quelques instants de réflexion,la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de les questionner.

**- Vous n'avez pas envie de danser?**

**- ...**

**- Vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça à bouder toute la soirée!**

**- Et pourquoi pas?**

**- C'est seulement dommage...Et puis c'est du gaspillage.**

**- Du gaspillage?**

**- Oui,vous êtes drôlement mignons tous les deux.Je suis certaine qu'il y a en ce moment des dizaines de filles qui se crêpent le chignon à savoir laquelle d'entre elles vous inviterez la première.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'on en invitera une?**

**- Je vous forcerai!**

La jeune femme semblait avoir trouvée la méthode pour les faire un peu parler.Les jeunes hommes à ses côtés semblaient plus disposés à s'ouvrir qu'il y a quelques minutes.Après la dernière affirmation de l'étrangère,Neji s'esclaffa.

**- Tu nous forceras?Comment?**

**- Je peux me montrer très persuasive quand je veux...**

**- Ah bon?Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?Nous menacer à coup de petits pains pendant tout le repas?**

**- Bonne idée...**

Les trois coéquipiers ne purent se retenir de rire.Ils ne furent enclin de s'arrêter que lorsque qu'une Tenten échevelée et une Ino surexcitée forcèrent Sasuke à rejoindre la piste de danse.Il dut abandonner ses réticences car il eut peur de voir les menaces des deux kunoichis exécutées s'il ne venait pas.Il salua les deux ninjas restés à table d'un mouvement de tête et se laissa entraîner dans la foule dense.Un sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres,la jeune femme reporta son attention sur Neji.

**- Tu sais quoi?Je ne sais toujours pas ton prénom!**

**- Ça change quelque chose?**

**- Si tu ne veux pas que je t'appelle d'un surnom ridicule toute la soirée,tu devrais me le dire.**

**- Et tu es bonne pour les surnoms ridicules?**

**- Bien sûr mon petit Grisou-Nounoursounet.**

**- Je vois.**

Il l'observa un moment puis se présenta de façon sommaire.

**- Neji.Enchanté.**

**- Dommage que ce soit invisible à l'oeil.**

**- Qu'est-ce?**

**- Ton enchantement.**

**- Pff...**

Aya posa un regard circulaire sur la scène qui se déroulait dans le restaurant puis s'adressa au prénommé Neji.

**- Et Neji l'Enchanté,il danserait avec une pauvre jeune femme abandonnée?**

Sakura écoutait d'une oreille distraite la musique qui retentissait à l'intérieur.D'un geste nerveux,elle effleurait du bout des doigts la barrière de bois.Le balcon était situé au deuxième étage,mais les échos de la fête se répercutaient jusqu'en hauteur.Un arc-en-ciel d'éclairage baignait le sol à chaque fois que la porte du restaurant était ouverte.Tous semblaient s'amuser beaucoup et la jeune kunoichi dut s'avouer que l'ambiance y était.Ses cheveux roses toujours bien coiffés étaient finalement regroupés d'une manière bien utile.Ainsi,elle n'avait pas à subir les caprices du vent et à se résigner à avoir la vision cachée une grande partie du temps.Malgré cela,tout dans son look n'était pas nécessairement agréable.Sa robe,bien que magnifique,la restreignait dans ses mouvements et ses souliers lui serraient les pieds.Elle se déchaussa pour offrir à ses pauvres orteils le luxe de l'air pur.Le sifflement des bourrasques à ses oreilles semblaient une mélodie bien plus douce que le vacarme qui règnait dans la salle de danse.

Si la jeune femme aux cheveux roses s'était ainsi éloignée des autres,c'était en raison de son trouble.Plus tôt,alors qu'elle cherchait quelqu'un avec qui danser,elle avait pu voir Naruto dansant énergiquement avec une rouquine de Suna.Elle avait ressenti un pincement au coeur qui l'avait fait changé immédiatement de direction.Quelques minutes plus tard,elle sentait le parfum ennivrant de quelqu'un dans son dos.Lorsqu'elle s'était retournée en quête de cette odeur agréable,tout ce qui s'y trouvait était le jeune homme blond.Elle avait l'impression de ne voir que lui et cette pensée l'avait fait fuir.À présent,elle surplombait ses émotions et tentait de les oublier par l'observation de couples s'avouant leurs sentiments tout en bas.Après un moment de contemplation,Sakura vit sortir Ino et Chouji.Intriguée,elle porta une immense attention à la scène.Elle s'attendait à quelques paroles de la part d'Ino qui avouait à Chouji qu'elle n'était pas intéressé,mais il en fut tout autre.Amoureusement,Ino se jeta sur son coéquipier et l'embrassa fougueusement.Ils s'éloignèrent ensemble en continuant de s'embrasser tendrement à chaque pas.

Scandalisée,la jeune femme recula de plusieurs pas.Depuis quand cela durait-il?Allaient-ils bientôt s'afficher publiquement ou continueraient-ils pendant encore longtemps ce petit manège?Quoi qu'il en soit,la jeune ninja se sentait trahi.Elle voulut s'éloigner et pénétrer à l'intérieur de la batîsse,mais elle heurta quelque chose,trébucha,et tomba en position assise.Elle leva les yeux vers la source de cette collision.Shikamaru se tenait devant elle les mains sur les hanches et la regardait d'un oeil soucieux.

**- Bon,je viens d'apprendre que je suis AUSSI le messager de la soirée,mais crois-moi,ça ne me réjouit pas.Alors,par pitié,réponds-lui directement.**

Le jeune homme aida Sakura à se relever,déposa un morceau de papier au creux de sa main et s'enfonça dans l'ouverture de la porte qui donnait accès à l'édifice.Intriguée,la jeune femme ouvrit délicatement le petit morceau de papier et en lut les deux seuls mots qui y étaient inscrits. « Ça va ? ».C'était tout ce qu'on retrouvait sur ce papier.Deux petits mots écrits rapidement.Cette écriture,Sakura la reconnut automatiquement.Elle fonça à l'intérieur et descendit à la volée les escaliers.Lorsqu'elle arriva au bas des escaliers,Naruto s'y tenait.Il fixa un moment le morceau de papier qu'elle tenait dans ses mains puis lui lança un regard insistant.

La jeune femme se hissa sur la pointe des pieds,enlaça les épaules de son ami et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

**- Maintenant,Oui,ça va.**

La fête était à son maximum et tout le monde semblait emporté par l'atmosphère.On en oublia rapidement l'heure du repas,qui fut reculé à 21:30.Après avoir danser un long moment avec Neji,qu'elle s'amusait à embêter par le surnom:« Neji-Grisou-Nounoursounet »,Aya enchaîna avec Lee,Kiba,Sai et même Sasuke et Shikamaru.Chouji restait introuvable ainsi que Naruto,mais ce n'était pas très grave.L'heure des musiques plus douces rententit et la piste se vida un moment avant de se remplir de couples.Aya identifia Hinata qui dansait contre l'épaule de Kiba,Ino revenut avec Chouji,Shikamaru prenant une pause en compagnie de Temari,Tenten accompagnée de Lee qui était aux anges et,finalement,Naruto et Sakura.La jeune étrangère s'attarda longuement sur la vue de ce couple.Les deux jeunes gens semblaient dans leur monde,flotté dans un autre univers.Aya fut ramené dans le moment présent par la demande d'un jeune homme devant elle.

**- Tu veux danser?**

Uchiwa Sasuke la regardait avec appréhension.Elle lâcha une exclamation de surprise avant d'acquiescer et de sourire.Elle se laissa emporté vers le plancher de danse où elle reçut les regards noirs de dizaines de jalouses.Les deux étant mal à l'aise et ne sâchant pas trop quelle distance adopter,ils restèrent assez éloignés l'un de l'autre pendant toute la chanson mais assez proche pour réellement danser ensemble.À un moment,Sasuke se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura:

**- Regarde à ta droite.**

La jeune femme tourna brusquement la tête et put voir des jeunes femme qui se précipitaient vers eux avec une lueur meurtrière dans le regard.

**- Laisse-moi deviner...Jalousie?**demanda avec perspicacité la jeune étrangère.

**- On ne peut rien te cacher.**

**- Et si je te disais qu'elles sont en réalité joyeuses et que lorsqu'elles arriveront à notre niveau,elles nous hurleront: « On vous a eu ! ».Tu me croirais?**

**- Non.**

**- C'est ce que je pensais.**

**- Bien essayé.**

**- On fait avec ce qu'on a.**

Sans hésitation,ils s'éloignèrent en tentant de se dissimuler à la vue de ces membres du fan-club de Sasuke.Aya ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire mais le principal concerné ne semblait pas apprécié la chose.

**- Je ne suis plus libre de danser avec qui je veux maintenant!**

Occupé à se cacher de ses fans en colère,Sasuke vit à peine apparaître Neji à ses côtés.Ce dernier s'adressa au jeune Uchiwa.

**- Je peux t'emprunter ta cavalière l'instant d'une danse?**

Sasuke hocha la tête et s'éloigna en courant,poursuivi par ses nouvelles "amies".La jeune femme poussa un long soupir avant d'éclater d'un rire cristallin.Elle avait entendu dire que le jeune Uchiwa était bien hostile depuis son retour.En cette soirée spéciale,elle fut convaincue que ceux qui avaient affirmé ces dires ne le connaissaient pas vraiment.Il lui avait semblé un peu froid,mais pas complètement fermé aux rires.Perdue dans ses pensées,Aya n'eut pas conscience du changement de chanson qui se produisit à ce moment.Elle fut forcée de revenir à elle lorsque Neji lui tendit une main accueillante.Tous les danseurs entamèrent une valse mélancolique mais énergique.

À la grande surprise de l'étrangère,le jeune homme savait très bien danser ce genre de chanson.Il s'élançait avec grâce sur la piste et,bientôt,plusieurs regards se tournèrent sur ce couple agile.Trouvant qu'il y avait trop de yeux posés sur eux à son goût,Aya fit mine de trébucher.Neji la ramena en vitesse sur ses pieds,mais l'effet produit fut celui qu'elle souhaitait.Les regards admiratifs s'éteignirent et tout le monde recommença à se préoccuper de ses propres pas.Songeuse,la jeune femme ne parla pas de toute la danse,ayant peur de briser cet instant.Lorsque la valse prit fin,les deux jeunes gens la ponctuèrent d'un mouvement magnifique et gracieux qui fut accueilli par des sourires.Sourire aux lèvres et à bout de souffle,Neji fixa la jeune femme avec un visage rayonnant.À la lumière de sa bonne humeur,le shinobi était extrèmement charmant.Il se pencha un instant tout près de sa cavalière et lui souffla à l'oreille quelques mots qui la fit sourire.

Sakura,qui était tout près du couple de danseurs,ne put entendre ce qu'il lui murmura,mais sa curiosité en fut attisée.Elle se promit que,plus tard,elle irait questionner la principale concernée.Pour l'instant,elle se concentrait sur l'unique source de son bien-être présent.

Naruto l'enlaçait tendrement et ne cessait de lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille.Jamais la jeune femme ne s'aurait attendu un tel romantisme de lui.Malgré tout,c'était une surprise bien agréable.Lorsque la danse prit fin et que les jeunes du village se dirigèrent vers la sortie,ils durent s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.Pour le moment,ils ne souhaitaient pas s'afficher publiquement.Les deux n'étaient pas encore certain de leurs sentiments respectifs et ne souhaitaient pas pressés les choses.Ils se séparèrent donc et rejoignit chacun une table différente.

Avant que le repas ne commence,Temari eut la charmante idée de regrouper toutes les tables pour n'en faire qu'une.Ainsi,tout le monde pourrait discuter avec tout le monde.Alors,le brouhaha des conversations commença à augmenter de volume pendant que la nourriture était servie.Leur jeune hôte de Suna avait bien raison côté repas gastronomique.Les mets raffinés étendus sur toute la table avaient de quoi plaire au plus sévère des critiques.Après un court silence,toute la tablée se mit à participer au sujet lancé par Aya.

Lorsque tout le monde se fut régaler,chacun décida de partir et de passer la soirée de façon différente.Étonnament,les souhaits de bonne nuit fut moins présent que ce à quoi s'attendait la jeune étrangère.Aparemment,plusieurs personnes avaient prévu de ne pas se séparer immédiatement...Malgré tout,Aya salua la majorité de ses protecteurs avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ouverture de la porte.Arrivée à l'air libre,elle inspira plusieurs longues fois.Elle voulut se mettre en marche,mais un jeune homme bloquait son chemin.Devant elle,Sasuke lui adressa un sourire moqueur avant de s'exclamer:

**- Tu ne comptes pas partir toute seule quand même?Tu pourrais te faire attaquer par des petits pains en quête de vengeance.**

--

Sakura: Il était long ce chapitre!

Moi:_ Comment vous faites pour toujours le moyen de vous plaindre?!Bien sûr qu'il était long ce chapitre!Ça prend plus qu'un paragraphe pour décrire vos déboires amoureux tout en faisant dans la subtilité!_

Naruto: Et les surprises promises par Temari?

Moi: _Ah!Tu verras!Et puis tu as été bien gâté dans ce chapitre,montre un peu de reconnaissance et cesse de me poser des questions!_

Naruto: Oui chef!

Moi: _À ta place je trouverais le moyen de me protéger avant le prochain chapitre..._

Lee: Et moi,mes amours ?

Moi: _Oh,désolée,je dois vous quitter!_

Lee: Hey!Mais...PACLAOWWW !!Je l'ai pas mérité cette baffe!

_Pour ceux qui attendait avec impatience les fêtes,j'espère que vous êtes satisfait.Bien sûr celle-ci ne représente qu'une infime partie des fêtes qu'il y aura...Niveau amour,j'aurais pu faire mieux,mais je réserve le meilleur pour la fin! ;) Prochain chapitre: Des surprises ?_


End file.
